Talk:Night of the Living Pharmacists
Phineas and Ferb meeting Dr Doofenshmirtz? I think this episode could be about Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Bailjeet meeting Dr Doofenshmirtz. Bt3087 (talk) 17:18, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Bt3087 I feel this is gonna be a Halloween episode Judging by the title. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 04:00, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I agree, and I bet Phineas, Ferb and the gang might get transformed into zombies maybe. Bt3082 (talk) 13:00, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 :Wow, you two hit it right on the nose! Dan Povenmire recently revealed this is going to be the next Halloween episode and not only will it be a zombie episode, but George Romero himself (the director of Night of the Living Dead) will be appearing in it. - Jasonbres (talk) 18:03, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :No! Really!? Bt3082 (talk) 18:18, July 22, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 :The zombie theme is why I think they put in Simon Peggy and Nick Frost from Shaun of the Dead. I was thinking it's to bad that they couldn't get Andrew Lincoln since he has some acting history with the characters.--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 15:30, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Reminds of a Family Guy episode I saw where everyone Peter touches turns into Robin Williams. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:05, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, I think that's whats going to happen when everyone that Doof touches will turn into Doofenshmirtz, including Phineas and Ferb. Bt3082 (talk) 13:16, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Phinabella moment? Will this episode feature a Phinabella moment? Bt3082 (talk) 16:18, September 16, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 MaybeCtgrumpybear (talk) 14:44, September 27, 2014 (UTC) No proof it airs on Channel first MSN TV just lists the first air date for the episode, not what channel it airs on. "DISN" has sometimes meant Disney XD before, you know. So we don't know if this one (along with the GF and WoY episodes) are playing on DC first or DXD first. ~ACO 17:15, September 21, 2014 (UTC) : Well since they switched the date from a Sunday to a Saturday a week earlier, and Star Wars debuted on a Saturday on Disney Channel, it looks like this may wind up on Disney Channel first, then XD later. I'm waiting for some sort of confirmation via Twitter from Dan or Swampy. And thus, the world is balanced. 8:41 PM US EDT Sept 21 2014 :: Disney XD has done episodes on Saturday before. It was Show Me the Shark though, in which I believe Randy and Wander had new episodes on the Saturday while the other shows were Friday or Sunday. But I doubt they're doing a weekend-long thing for Halloween when they normally do a month, so yeah. Basically, Disney XD has done weekend-long events too, not just Disney Channel. ~ACO 00:45, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: From a tweet from Joshua Pruett: Disney Channel October 4, Disney XD October 12 are the confirmed premiere dates. Proof positive. And thus, the world is balanced. 5:48 PM US EDT Sept 22 2014 Updated and edited 6:52 PM US EDT Sept 22 2014 Punk girls' names Other than, obviously, Vanessa and Lacie, it is never really revealed which punk girl is which? I'm fairly certain that Birgitte (the one voiced by that girl from Shake It Up I intentionally cannot remember the name of) is the girl that Lacie was talking to about all the indie artists in the beginning. But not sure about which one's Heather and which one's Dana. Does anyone know? I haven't heard the other two's voices anywhere outside of the show before. - Jasonbres (talk) 21:23, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Was this episode just a movie Stacy was watching? I was kinda wondering if this was one of the movies Stacy was watching because of her comments after the "The End" shows up on her screen. Also it's revealed that Danville is a walled city and in Toy to the World Doof's plan to take over the Tri-State Area involved building a wall around the city and charging a toll which would be tough to do if there was already a wall around the city?--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 04:17, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Mentioned by one of the staff that the episode is not a movie. Troly (talk) 08:04, October 8, 2014 (UTC) : Is there a source for this? And shouldn't it be included on the page, so visitors who are wondering the same thing can find it? TheModster (talk) 18:09, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Nevermind, I found it: https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/518611461795364864 TheModster (talk) 18:52, November 6, 2014 (UTC)